Miyuki Tezuka
is , a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is one of the 13 Kamen Riders the series revolves around. History Kamen Rider Ryuki He is a very accurate fortune-teller that believes in . He fights to stop the Rider war and change their fates, similar to Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki. Tezuka is among the few honorable and noble Riders in the series. Though he was given the left Survive card, he gave it to Kamen Rider Knight, even though that could have made him stronger. Tezuka was not the original deck holder that was chosen to become a Rider. The real chosen one was Yuichi Saito, an excellent pianist and dear friend to Tezuka, who had lost his ability to play when a mugger (later revealed to be Takeshi Asakura) broke his hands and ruined his ability to play. Kanzaki later appeared before Yuichi to offer the restoration of his hands if he becomes a Rider, but Yuichi refused and was eaten by the monster GuldThunder as a result. Taking the Card Deck, Tezuka later contracted Evildiver and became a Rider to avenge his friend by ending the Rider War. While at a square performing Coin Fortune Telling, Tezuka notices Ren and reads his future before revealing himself as a Rider. Though he overpowered Knight but not intent on dealing the deathblow, Raia is shocked with Knight's suicidal counterattack. But after the fight, Tezuka tells Ren that he cannot win the Rider War because of the doubt in his heart. After seeing a vision of Knight being defeated by Kamen Rider Gai, Tezuka prods at Ren to know the truth behind him when he meets Shinji, who also intends to stop the fighting among the Riders. Tezuka aids Ryuki and Knight in dealing with Gai before he (Gai) is killed off by Ouja. Changing Destiny Raia died during a fight against Ouja. When Ouja performed his Final Vent against Ryuki, Raia pushed him out of the way and took the attack instead. He died shortly afterwards due to his wounds. Being a very accurate fortune teller, he knew Ryuki was the one to be killed and let himself take the blow as he probably knew that Ryuki's better off being the one to stop the Rider war while Knight was better off with the Survive card. Before he was about to die, he sensed something off with Yui but he never got the chance to tell Shinji before dying in his arms. A New Life After Shiro restored time to its proper course after Yui's death, Tezuka was given a second chance in life with no memory of being a Rider and was seen doing tarot card readings on the corner of the street,Miyuki Tezukameets Shinji, saying that "Today is a bad day for you". He attempts to fortune tell Shinji's fate. Kamen Rider Decade The Arrival of the Samurai Sentai Kamen Rider Diend Summons Kamen Rider Raia and Scissors , armed with his Evil Whip to figth shinken Gold in the World of shinkenger ,later easily are defeated by chinomanako. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Kamen Rider Diend summons Kamen Rider Raia,Gai and PunchHopper in the World of Decade to fight KickHopper and Ouja .armed with the Evil Whip he and Raia figth against Ouja, but the result of the fight is not shown. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Raia was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Raia appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Appearances in other media OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type21. - Get it! Can You Ready the Muffler Too!? Kamen Rider Raia appears with Drake,Dark Kiva , and Double, according to Kivat-bat the 3rd Raia is considered for marriage the especially ideal. Type24. - I'll Investigate This Match! Card Riders Garren and Chalice along with General Shadow are having a poker duel with Raia with their prides at stake. Garren has a flush, Chalice a straight, and Shadow a full house, but Raia… Raia starts laying his cards out facedown and tells Shadow to pick one. Shadow flips one and finds that it says "bad luck". Raia hasn't been playing poker, he's been fortune telling! Shadow stands up and demands Raia play properly, but a large bowl falls on his head from above, knocking him out. Bad luck, indeed. Raia affirms that his fortune telling is never wrong. Video Game Appearances Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes Kamen Rider Raia appears in the video game with the others Kamen Riders in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Raia is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Raia appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Raia appears with other Kamen Riders and Monsters in Battle Spirits. Kamen Rider Raia *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Evil Whip': 100 t. *'Hide Venom': 250 t. *'Advent: Evildiver': 200 t. Tezuka can transform into Kamen Rider Raia using his Advent Deck and V-Buckle upon forming a contract with Evildiver. His Visor, the , is small shield mounted on his left arm. Raia's punching power, kicking power, and jump height are identical to Knight's, but he is slightly slower. Through the use of the Swing Vent Advent Card, Raia can arm himself with the , a whip derived from Evildiver's tail. Raia can also use the Copy Vent to summon a copy of his opponent's weapon By using his Final Vent, Raia can execute his finisher, the , in which he rides on Evildiver's back and rams into the enemy. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 13-14, 16-17, 19-23, 28, Decade Episodes 24 , All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker , Heisei Generations FOREVER . - Survive= Raia Survive Special Attacks: *'Final Vent': 400 t. *'Advent: Exodiver': 300 t. is Raia's Survive Form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. It never appeared in any media but can be seen in concept art. In this form, Raia's Rider Visor transforms into a bow-like weapon called the . }} Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Evil Visor - Raia's Visor and personal weapon that enables him to use Advent Cards **Evil Visor-Zwei - Upgraded version of the Evil Visor used by Raia Survive *Evil Whip - Kamen Rider Raia personal weapon Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Raia': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Raia. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Raia armed with Swing Vent. First used in the World of Shinkenger to fight Shinken Gold. Diend uses it again in the World of Decade to fight Ouja and KickHopper. Also available to be summoned by Diend in Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes OOO. Behind the scenes Portrayal Miyuki Tezuka is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Raia, his suit actor was . Miyuki's actor, Hassei Takano, previously portrayed in . He later portrayed as Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider 2 in the movie Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next. Conception Notes *Kamen Rider Raia's name and appearance are derived from the word "Raia", which is used in the scientific terms for and , the genera that relate to and skates. *Like other Riders in the war, Tezuka died an ironic death: He made predictions that were always right but sacrificed himself in order to prove his prediction wrong. **Another ironic death was in Rider Time Ryuki, Tezuka betrayed his team after falling in love with Jun, only to betray him also and dying from the wounds defensively inflicted by Gai. He also remembers his whole past with Shinji near-death but dies before he could apologize to Shinji. *Aside from Ryuki, Raia is the only one who has been a hero in both Ryuki's series and movies. (Knight and Zolda were once anti-heroes while Femme was a villain in 13 Riders.) **Ironically, his arsenals and his contract monster's names contain the word "evil". **He, however, is an unwilling villain in Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off: Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki. *Raia is the first Rider in the franchise to be mostly magenta/pink. Appearances ***Type24. - I'll Investigate This Match! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER }} Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also *Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Raia powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Deceased Category:Revived Riders Category:Ryuki Characters